


C8H10N4O2

by Sinaida



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Tag, der mit schlechtem Kaffee beginnt, kann nur in einer Katastrophe enden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C8H10N4O2

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel ist die Molekülformel (Summenformel) für Koffein.  
> Vielen, lieben Dank an [](http://patk.livejournal.com/profile)[**patk**](http://patk.livejournal.com/) für's Beta. :-)

In den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren hatte Rodney folgende Gesetzmäßigkeit für sich entdeckt:

Ein Tag, der mit schlechtem Kaffee begann, konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden, wobei das Ausmaß der Katastrophe nicht unbedingt direkt proportional zur Mangelhaftigkeit des Kaffees stehen musste.

Er hatte seine Erwartungen hinsichtlich der Qualität des Essens und der Getränke auf Atlantis in den letzten zwei Jahren bereits ziemlich heruntergeschraubt.

Trotzdem: Wollte er in der Lage sein, die Anzahl der Katastrophen, die diese Stadt heimsuchten, auf das unumgängliche Mindestmaß reduzieren, war zum Tagesbeginn guter Kaffee mit wenigstens siebzig Milligramm Koffein pro Tasse ein Muss.

Den Besten gab es kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens. Starken, aromatischen, leicht nach Kakao duftenden Kaffee, der mit etwas Milch eine satte, warme, schokobraune Färbung annahm.

Das Geheimnis dieses einzigartigen Getränks lag in den Händen von Ludmilla Marosowa, deren Schicht in der Messe um 6.30 Uhr begann. Sie stammte aus der Nähe von Krasnojarsk und erinnerte Rodney an seine Großtante Celeste. Nun, eher an eine russische Ausgabe seiner Großtante mit drohend rollendem „R“ und Damenbart. Dafür teilte sie wenigstens nicht das fast krankhafte Verlangen seiner Tante, Rodney in die Wange zu kneifen.

Seit es ihm beim Frühstückholen einmal herausgerutscht war, dass er einige Zeit in Sibirien gearbeitet hatte – und Ludmilla sein gemurmeltes ‚hässliche Gegend und grauenvolles Essen’ wohl überhört haben musste – legte sie ihm zum Kaffee immer einen Keks aufs Tablett. Ansonsten nickte sie ihm nur freundlich zu und ließ ihn in Ruhe – die Form der Kommunikation, die McKay um diese Uhrzeit und vor seiner ersten Dosis Koffein am meisten schätzte.

Außerdem konnte er zu so früher Stunde, je nach Jahreszeit, vom Tisch hinten links den Sonnenaufgang über dem Ozean sehen, was … schön war, aber vor allem beste Lichtverhältnisse für letzte Arbeiten am Laptop garantierte, bevor er ins Labor ging. Alles in allem für Rodney die perfekte Art und Weise den Tag zu beginnen.

Heute regnete es, Ludmilla war vermutlich krank, oder tot, denn der Kaffee war dünn, gräulich und roch nach Spülwasser, es gab keinen Keks und Rodney konnte trotz des blassen, ungemütlichen Morgenlichts nur zu deutlich den untrüglichen Beweis auf seinem Laptop sehen, dass er dazu verdammt war, mit Idioten zu arbeiten.

Entsetzt starrte er auf den Monitor.

„Was …? Moment, das ist … Das ist einfach lächerlich. Unglaublich lächerlich und falsch! Radek!“ Unwirsch schob er sein Tablett beiseite und den Computer zu Zelenka hinüber, der links von ihm, am Kopfende des Tisches saß und gerade eine zerknüllte Serviette auf seinen Teller fallen ließ.

Völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Ausbruch trank Radek in aller Seelenruhe seinen Tee aus.

Dem Geruch nach zu urteilen war das Zeug aus etwas gebraut, das lange genug in Becketts Hexenkräuterschrank – dessen Existenz Carson hartnäckig bestritt - gelegen hatte, bis es von selbst heraus gekrochen war.

Trotzdem – _heute_ bestimmt die bessere Wahl.

Radek sah flüchtig auf den Bildschirm und nickte. „Grafiken, Rodney.“

Mit einem Blick gen Himmel entgegnete McKay: „Mich erstaunt immer wieder, mit welcher Präzision du in der Lage bist, das Offensichtliche in Worte zu fassen. Ja, Grafiken, das sehe ich auch. Aber diese hier sind einfach nur … falsch.“ Zur Bekräftigung stach er mit dem Finger mehrmals nach dem Computer. „Hier, hier und hier! Falsch!“

„Ja?“ Radek rückte seine Brille zurecht und studierte die Darstellung. „Nun … richtig.“

„Was?“ Rodney sah ihn entgeistert an. Hatte nun auch Zelenka den Verstand verloren? Oder lag es am Tee?

„Richtig, es ist falsch.“ Zelenka seufzte. „Wer hat sie erstellt?“

„Der Neue, den die Daedalus bei ihrer letzten Tour hier abgesetzt und offenbar vergessen hat. Oder sie wollten ihn loswerden. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass sie ihn möglichst schnell wieder abholen. Dieser ...“ Rodney schnippte mit den Fingern „Genau, Jameston.“

„Jamieson. Ich rede mit ihm.“

„Jajaja, tu das. Wobei ich mich frage, _was_ du ihm eigentlich sagen willst, außer ‚Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie Physik studiert haben und nicht abstrakte Malerei?’“

„Deswegen rede _ich_ mit ihm und nicht du.“

„Hm.“ McKay vertiefte sich wieder in die Anzeige und seufzte. „Das ist Physik auf Kindergartenniveau, Radek. Simpel und … und selbst damit ist er offensichtlich überfordert. Hier …“ Rodneys Finger landete erneut auf dem PC. „Roter Pfeil - blauer Pfeil. Gib ihm ein paar Legos und er schafft es garantiert nicht sie farblich zu sortieren oder richtig zusammenzustecken. Wie ist dieser Clown nur hierhergekommen?“

Zelenka zuckte die Schultern. „Bestechung. Jeder weiß das.“

„Was?“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich. Entsetzt starrte er Zelenka an.

Radek lächelte maliziös und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich habe Scherz gemacht.“

„Oh, bitte, haha!“ Rodney rollte die Augen. „Wie wär’s, wenn du dein komödiantisches Talent dazu nutzt, mit ihm eine Clown-Nummer einzustudieren, hm? Wenn Caldwell sich weigert ihn wieder an Bord zu lassen, könnte er wenigstens zur allgemeinen Belustigung mit Bällen jonglieren.“

 

„Guten Morgen, Radek. Rodney.“ Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Colonel Sheppard am Tisch auf, setzte das Tablett ab und nickte den beiden Männern zu. Zwanglos ließ er sich in den Stuhl gegenüber McKays sinken. „Probleme?“

„Ich bin dazu verdammt mit Idioten zu arbeiten“, murmelte Rodney, griff nach seiner Tasse und kippte den Rest des Kaffees hinunter, als wäre es hochprozentiger Alkohol. Er schmeckte auch so ähnlich. Scharf und brennend. Vermutlich bekam man sogar einen Kater davon.

„Rodney hat schlechte Laune“, erläuterte Radek und stapelte das Geschirr auf seinem Tablett ineinander.

„Und, ist das ein Wunder?“, entgegnete Rodney und stellte die Tasse etwas zu heftig auf den Tisch. „Der Kaffee wurde zweifellos mit Aceton gekocht und das neue Personal ist unfähig. Dieser Jamston …“

„Jamieson“, korrigierten Sheppard und Radek unisono und der Colonel fügte hinzu: „Vielleicht würde es deine Leute etwas motivieren, wenn du dir wenigstens ihre Namen merkst, Rodney.“

„Und warum, bitte, soll ich mir die Namen von Leuten merken, die in zwei Monaten ohnehin nicht mehr hier sind, weil sie dem Druck nicht standhalten, es sich anders überlegen oder auf Grund ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit mausetot sind, hm?“

Sheppard zuckte die Schultern und rührte in seinen Cornflakes. „Höflichkeit?“

„Da war beispielsweise diese dunkelhaarige Astrophysikerin …“, begann McKay und inspizierte skeptisch seine Kaffeetasse. Hatte er da eben etwas Grünliches am Boden gesehen?

„Wir reden hier über Rodney, Colonel“, fiel Radek ihm ins Wort, stand auf und griff nach seinem Tablett.

„Was?“ Rodney sah auf. „Ich bin höflich, ich … ich bin nur zu beschäftigt, um mich mit solch unwichtigen Nebensächlichkeiten aufzuhalten. Dafür habe ich …“ Seine Hand wedelte in Richtung Zelenkas als gälte es, Fliegen von dessen Nase zu verscheuchen. „Untergebene.“

Zelenkas Blick wurde mörderisch. Zu Sheppard gewandt flüsterte er, während er mit dem Kopf auf dessen Tasse deutete: „Ich würde das nicht trinken. Riecht widerlich. Geben Sie es Rodney.“ Damit verließ er den Tisch.

Vorsichtig roch Sheppard an dem Getränk, verzog das Gesicht und schob McKay den Kaffee hin.

„Oh, vielen Dank, was bin ich jetzt? Der offizielle Müllschlucker für biologische Abfälle?“

„Scheint so“, kommentierte Sheppard Rodneys tiefen Schluck aus der Tasse und griff selbst nach seiner Wasserflasche.

„Ich brauche alles Koffein, das ich kriegen kann, sonst bin ...“

„Die dunkelhaarige Physikerin?“, unterbrach Sheppard und machte mit der Flasche eine ‚Und weiter’–Geste.

„Hm, warum wundert es mich nicht, dass du dir gerade diesen Teil des Gesprächs gemerkt hast?“

Sheppard sah ihn todernst an, mit leicht schräg geneigtem Kopf. „Warum nicht?“

„Wie? Oh, spielt jetzt keine Rolle.“ McKay winkte ab und schluckte das stichelnde _Kirk_ , das ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter. „Also, diese dunkelhaarige Physikerin, die nach einem sehr unspektakulären Gastauftritt hier unbedingt wieder zur Erde zurück wollte. Warum hätte ich mir ihren Namen merken sollen? In ihren ganzen zwei Monaten hier ist sie mir nur ein einziges Mal positiv aufgefallen, nämlich, als sie bereitwillig unter einen Labortisch kroch, um meinen Kugelschreiber aufzuheben. Ich fand das ausgesprochen nett, jedenfalls bis sie mir gesagt hat, warum sie das getan hat.“ Er machte eine dramatische Pause und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Erwartungsvoll hob Sheppard die Augenbrauen und trank einen Schluck Wasser. „Ja?“

„Weil der Spruch, den sie an ihrem letzten Abend auf der Erde in einem _Glückskeks_ gefunden hat, lautete: ‚Tu Gutes denen, die es nicht verdienen und du wirst verdientes Glück erfahren’ und … Was?“

Sheppard biss sich auf die Unterlippe und unterdrückte nur mühsam ein Lachen.

„Was?“, wiederholte Rodney irritiert, dann begriff er und rollte die Augen. „Oh, das. Haha, ich weiß, ich weiß.“ Mit den Fingern deutete er die Anführungszeichen an. „’Die es nicht verdienen’ wie amüsant, Colonel, aber ...“ Er beugte sich etwas vor. „Bin ich der Einzige, der es erschreckend findet, dass eine Wissenschaftlerin ihr Leben nach nebulösen Aussagen richtet, die von unterbezahlten Arbeitern völlig willkürlich in nach Pappmache schmeckenden Pseudo-Keksen versteckt werden? Was kommt als Nächstes? Dass wir unsere Missionen nach dem chinesischen Horoskop planen?“

„Mission.“ Sheppard verschloss die Wasserflasche und zog seine Cornflakes-Schale zu sich heran. Mit dem Löffel deutete er auf Rodney. „Gut, dass du’s erwähnst. Der Trip heute, M4F-298, ist auf morgen verschoben. Elizabeth wollte es nachher bei der Besprechung offiziell machen, aber da wir gerade davon sprechen …“ Er zuckte auffallend beiläufig mit den Schultern und machte sich wieder über sein Frühstück her.

„Oh, gut, dann habe ich mehr Zeit für …“ Rodney unterbrach sich - plötzlich misstrauisch - und musterte Sheppard. „Warum wurde die Mission verschoben?“

„Wie?“ Sheppard sah auf. Er wirkte … ertappt.

„Die Mission, warum …?“

„Teyla hatte darum gebeten“, erwiderte der Colonel, als sei es an der Tagesordnung, dass Teyla derartige Bitten äußerte, was definitiv nicht der Fall war. Auf Rodneys skeptischen Blick fügte er mit verlegenem Lächeln hinzu: „Wie’s aussieht, sind die Athosianer der Ansicht, dass heute kein besonders guter Tag ist, um …“ Er wedelte mit der Hand. „’Dinge’ zu erledigen.“

„Dinge?“, wiederholte Rodney spitz. „Wie außerordentlich präzise. Also heute ist der ‚Wir sollten keine Dinge erledigen’-Tag der Athosianer. Und das bedeutet genau was? Sie bleiben alle im Bett? Hören auf zu atmen?“

„Gehen nicht auf Missionen“, ergänzte Sheppard mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Mit einem leidgeprüften Seufzer entgegnete McKay: „Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich begriffen, vielen Dank. Darf man fragen warum nicht?“

„Es hat etwas mit ihrer Kultur zu tun, McKay. Okay?“, erwiderte Sheppard ausweichend.

„Auch das habe ich mir inzwischen gedacht. Und was, bitte?“

Sheppard schob sich aufreizend langsam einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund, kaute gründlich und studierte eingehend das Etikett seiner Flasche, als stünden dort die Antworten auf alle Fragen des Universums, bevor er endlich schluckte.

Irritiert runzelte Rodney die Stirn. Wollte der Colonel Zeit schinden? Normalerweise hatte der Mann keine Hemmungen, mit vollem Mund zu reden.

„Also“, begann Sheppard. „Heute ist der Tag von Naivé. So nennen die Athosianer die große Konjunktion zweier Planeten im athosianischen System. Und Teyla ist eben der Ansicht, es wäre besser, heute nicht auf diese Mission zu gehen. Es bringt Unglück am Tag der großen Konjunktion … ähm …“

„Dinge zu erledigen?“

„Genau.“ Zufrieden lehnte Sheppard sich zurück.

„Hör zu“, Rodney rieb sich die Stirn, hinter der es langsam aber sicher schmerzhaft zu pochen begann. Großer Gott, war der Kaffee möglicherweise entkoffeiniert? „Das ist … ich meine, warum hast du ihr nicht einfach gesagt wie … wie …“ Er suchte nach einem treffenderen Wort als „dumm“ und gab dann auf. „Wie unglaublich _dumm_ das ist? Denn selbst wenn wir einmal für einen wahnwitzigen ‚Wir vergessen die physikalischen Gesetze und stellen uns vor wir leben noch im Mittelalter’-Moment davon ausgehen, dass eine Planetenkonjunktion tatsächlich so etwas wie Unglück bringen könnte ...“ Sein erhobener Zeigefinger betonte das letzte Wort. „Bleibt immer noch zu bemerken, dass sich die Athosianer momentan hier auf _diesem_ Planeten befinden, also schätzungsweise etwa dreißig Lichtjahre von Athos und diesen munter konjungierenden Planeten entfernt.“

Völlig unbeeindruckt erwiderte Sheppard: „Halling ist auch der Ansicht, wir sollten heute besser hier bleiben.“

„Und?“ Aus schmalen Augen musterte Rodney ihn. „Inwiefern ist das, bitte, ein Argument? Es überzeugt mich lediglich davon, dass Halling lange nicht so intelligent ist, wie ich eigentlich gedacht hatte. Außerdem, warum bleibt Teyla nicht einfach hier und wir gehen alleine? Denn - soweit ich weiß, ist keiner von uns Athosianer, Colonel.“

„Ach komm, McKay. Wir sind ein Team und mir ist es lieber, wenn Teyla dabei ist. Außerdem …“ Sheppard spielte mit seinem Löffel und hielt den Blick unverwandt auf den Tisch gerichtet. „Wir sind in einer fremdem Galaxie, kämpfen gegen einen wirklich gefährlichen Gegner und vielleicht sollten wir unser Glück nicht unbedingt herausfordern, okay?“

Rodney starrte ihn an, einen Moment lang sprachlos. Hatte er sich verhört? Wer wusste schon, wie grauenvoller Kaffee die Wahrnehmung beeinflussen konnte? Sheppard sah kurz auf und schenkte Rodney ein entschuldigendes Halb-Grinsen, begleitet von einem raschen ‚Hey, trag’s mit Fassung’–Schulterzucken.

McKay sank in sich zusammen und stöhnte. Gut, er hatte über dieses Phänomen gelesen und wusste, dass viele Piloten abergläubisch waren. Genau genommen, er hatte über den Aberglauben von Air Force Piloten _zur Zeit des zweiten Weltkrieges_ gelesen, aber anscheinend machten derart absurde Ansichten auch vor den nächsten Generationen nicht halt. Möglicherweise wurde es vererbt. Aber dass ausgerechnet Sheppard …

Betont langsam vergewisserte er sich: „Sheppard, soll das heißen, du sagst eine Mission ab, nur weil irgendjemand behauptet, heute wäre ein Unglückstag?“

„Nein.“

„Gott sei Dank.“ McKay entspannte sich.

„Ich sage sie nicht ab, ich verschiebe sie.“

„Oh bitte!“, schnaubte Rodney. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie sein Blutdruck stieg. „Okay. Das ...“ Sein Finger zielte auf Sheppard. „Das ist lächerlich. Das ist das Epitom der Lächerlichkeit. Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass sich irgendwelche mysteriösen Schwingungen aus dem athosianischen System ihren Weg quer durch die Pegasus-Galaxie bahnen, um uns alle ins Unglück zu stürzen?“

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, McKay.“ Der Colonel wich seinem Blick aus.

„Ach nein?“ Angriffslustig reckte Rodney das Kinn. „Aber genau darauf läuft es hinaus. Und das bedeutet jetzt was für zukünftige Missionen? Muss ich beim Besuch auf Planet M3P-Hinterwald fürchten, dass ihr mich dort zurücklasst, nur weil Ronon beim Plausch mit seiner Kristallkugel erfahren hat, heute sei ein schlechter Tag, um gefangene Astrophysiker zu befreien und du daher überzeugt bist, ich wäre in den Händen der Speer schwingenden, Menschen fressenden Wilden besser aufgehoben als in Freiheit auf Atlantis?“

„Ronon hat eine Kristallkugel?“ Sheppard wirkte beeindruckt.

„Was?“ Rodney starrte ihn an und rollte die Augen. „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Sieht ganz im Gegenteil so aus, als wäre er der mit dem Hirn. Wer hätte das gedacht?“

„Komm schon, Rodney.“ Diesmal war Sheppards Lächeln gewinnend. „Das Team hat für mich immer Priorität.“ Er zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Egal, was beispielsweise mein Horoskop sagt. Also, kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Wirklich nicht.“

„Nein? Entschuldige, dass ich das etwas anders sehe. Ich bin besorgt, wenn ich plötzlich erfahre, dass mein Teamleader, der Mann, der für meine Sicherheit auf fremden Welten verantwortlich …“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, als die volle Bedeutung von Sheppards Worten zu ihm durchdrang. „Ho- ... Horoskop? Du liest ernsthaft …? Du glaubst an …? Großer Gott!“ Rodney ließ sich fassungslos im Stuhl zurückfallen.

Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Die Katastrophe, die den krönenden und vorzeitigen Abschluss des heutigen Tages bilden würde, konnte nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Ein Schlaganfall. Mit Sicherheit. Genau so musste es sich anfühlen, kurz bevor der stetig steigende Blutdruck die Kapillargefäße im Gehirn zum Platzen brachte und …

Teylas melodische Stimme ertönte plötzlich direkt hinter ihm. „Guten Morgen, John. Rodney.“ McKay zuckte zusammen. Sheppards Wahnsinn oder Leute, die sich unvermutet anschlichen – _das_ würde ihn hier das Leben kosten, nicht die Wraith. Die Athosianerin ließ sich auf dem Platz nieder, den Zelenka vor wenigen Minuten verlassen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Teyla.“ Sheppard nickte ihr freundlich zu. Rodney murmelte etwas, das vermutlich gerade noch als Begrüßung durchging.

Teyla hob die Augenbrauen und musterte ihn besorgt. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Rodney? Du wirkst sehr … erregt.“

„Mir geht’s blendend, einfach großartig.“ Er starrte Sheppard finster an. „Warum auch nicht?“

Teylas zweifelnder Blick ruhte noch einen Moment länger auf ihm, ehe sie sich Sheppard zuwandte. „John.“ Sie lächelte warm. „Ich wollte mich noch im Namen meines Volkes für deine Zustimmung bedanken, die heutige Mission zu verschieben. Das Verständnis, dass du unserer Kultur entgegenbringst, bedeutet uns sehr viel und …“

Rodney schnaubte verächtlich.

Stirnrunzelnd musterte Teyla ihn. „Rodney?“

„Verständnis für die Kultur, so kann man es auch nennen“, konterte er herablassend. „Der Tag von - wie war das – Naivé, ja?“ Kein Wunder, dass er sich diese Bezeichnung auf Anhieb merken konnte, die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Wort „naiv“ war frappierend. „Die Planetenkonjunktion, die mysteriöse Unglücksstrahlen ...“ Er wackelte mit den Fingern, um das unglückträchtige Mysterium der Strahlen angemessen zu verdeutlichen. „Über die Galaxie verteilt und uns alle damit am heutigen Tag zur Untätigkeit verdammt? Mir ist klar, dass die Athosianer nicht so fortschrittlich sind wie, nun, die meisten Kanadier, beispielsweise, was natürlich die Neigung erklärt, im Mystischen Zuflucht zu suchen und …“

„McKay“, unterbrach Sheppard mit warnendem Unterton.

„Was?“ Rodney warf ihm einen gereizten Blick zu. „Oh, entschuldige, Colonel Hanussen, dass ich nicht deine Ansicht teile, was die Integration von archaischen, abergläubischen und einfach … einfach lächerlichen Vorstellungen in den Alltag auf Atlantis angeht, aber ich halte es für verantwortungslos, eine Mission aus solchen Gründen zu verschieben.“

Der Ausdruck, mit dem Teyla ihn betrachtete war kühl und leicht konsterniert. „Ich weiß nicht, auf welche abergläubischen Vorstellungen du gerade anspielst, Rodney, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Volk sich schon seit langer Zeit bewusst ist, dass die Stellung der Gestirne keine mystischen Auswirkungen auf uns hat. Insofern kann ich mir nicht erklären, wie du zu der Annahme kommst, dass ich aus derartigen Gründen um das Verschieben der Mission gebeten haben könnte. Es sei denn …“ Sie wandte sich Sheppard zu und bemerkte, die Stimme keinen Deut wärmer: „John hat dich über den wahren Grund meiner Bitte im Unklaren gelassen.“

„Moment, Moment.“ Rodney war verwirrt. „Es gibt also gar keine große, Unglück bringende Konjunktion heute?“

„Jedenfalls keine, von der ich weiß.“ Teyla nickte zustimmend. „Aber sicher kann Colonel Sheppard uns da weiterhelfen?“ Betont freundlich, aber mit stählernem Unterton fragte sie: „John?“

„Ich wollte es Rodney gerade erklären. Wirklich.“ Sheppard hob die Hände in einer entschuldigenden Geste, offensichtlich bemüht aufrichtig zu wirken, was ihm gründlich misslang. Er grinste. „Nur ein kleiner Scherz um die Stimmung an diesem trüben Morgen etwas zu heben.“

„Oh ja, natürlich, Colonel.“ Rodney funkelte ihn an. „Die Vorstellung, dass mein Teamleader zur nächsten Mission mit Wünschelrute und Hasenpfote anstelle seiner P-90 aufbricht, hebt meine Stimmung derart, dass ich fast nicht anders kann, als ausgelassen auf dem Tisch zu tanzen.“

„Wirklich, John. Es ist nicht sehr nett von dir Rodney so – wie sagt man? – auf’s Glatteis zu führen“, rügte Teyla mit mildem Tadel in der Stimme.

„Gar nicht nett“, ergänzte Rodney und warf Teyla einen Mitleid heischenden Blick zu.

Doch sie hob nur die Augenbrauen und sah ihn strafend an.

„Was? Ich habe nur … Ich meine, _e_ r hat doch …“Anklagend deutete Rodney auf den Colonel.

„Interessiert es dich, warum ich um ein Verschieben der heutigen Mission gebeten hatte, Rodney?“, entgegnete sie, ein unausgesprochenes ‚du Ignorant’ in ihren Worten.

„Oh, ja, sicher. Ich … ich bin gespannt.“ Rodney zwang sich wissbegierig auszusehen, anstatt dem kindischen Verlangen nachzugeben, Sheppard unter dem Tisch zu treten.

„Heute jährt sich der höchste Feiertag unseres Volkes, an dem wir mit einem Fest die Lebenden feiern, und der Toten gedenken. Ich hatte Elizabeth schon vor einiger Zeit darum gebeten, an diesem Tag nicht für Missionen eingeteilt zu werden, aber diese Bitte ist wohl in Vergessenheit geraten. Deshalb bin ich ihr besonders dankbar, dass sie es kurzfristig doch noch ermöglichen konnte.“

„Ein jährlicher Feiertag, hm? Und was war letztes Jahr? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass …“

„Letztes Jahr fiel er in die Zeit, in der die Wraith diese Stadt belagerten. Sie waren leider nicht so rücksichtsvoll, den Angriff für die Dauer der Feierlichkeiten zu unterbrechen.“

Ironie aus Teylas Mund bedeutete nichts Gutes. Rodney zuckte innerlich zusammen. Was hatte er eben alles gesagt? _Nicht so fortschrittlich … Neigung im Mystischen Zuflucht zu suchen_ … Hoffentlich hatte Teyla nicht so aufmerksam zugehört.

„Nein, nein, das … nein, sicher nicht“, entgegnete er kleinlaut. „Und der Name des Festes ist also Naivé, ja?“ fragte er, bemüht, ehrliches Interesse zu zeigen.

„Nein“, entgegnete Teyla und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich höre diesen Begriff heute zum ersten Mal.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah indigniert zu Sheppard hinüber.

Der grinste nur und nahm einen langen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. Seine Finger trommelten viel sagend auf das Etikett. Rodney schnappte nach Luft. ‚Evian’ – Naivé. Ein simples Anagramm.

„Sheppard, du bist …“

„Nun“, unterbrach Teyla ihn mit leicht erhobener Stimme: „Die Einladung gilt nach wie vor für alle hier und ich würde mich freuen auch dich heute Abend auf dem Festland begrüßen zu dürfen, Rodney.“ Süffisant fügte sie hinzu: „Ich kann dir versichern, dass du nicht zur Teilnahme an archaischen, lächerlichen, von Aberglauben diktierten Bräuchen unseres nicht sehr fortschrittlichen Volkes gezwungen wirst.“

„Das ... das ist beruhigend. Danke.“ Rodney lächelte schwach und griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse wie nach einem Rettungsanker.

Teyla nickte nachsichtig und wandte sich dann an Sheppard: „Und für dich habe ich auch eine gute Nachricht, John. Ich denke, trotz der Vorbereitungen für das Fest kann ich es heute Nachmittag noch einrichten, mit dir zu trainieren.“

Sheppard schluckte und beeilte sich zu sagen: „Ah, nicht nötig. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du eine Menge zu tun hast. Änderungen in letzter Minute, die Tischdekoration passt nicht zu den Sitzkissen, das gute Geschirr ist plötzlich verschwunden, das Übliche eben. Passiert ständig bei solchen Anlässen.“ Sein Blick war ganz Mitgefühl und Verständnis. „Wir können das Training gerne verschieben, kein Problem.“

„Aber nein. Ich werde mir die Zeit gerne nehmen.“ Teylas Lächeln war strahlend. „Ich freue mich sehr darauf.“

„Ich mich auch. Und wie“, murmelte Sheppard und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Teyla nickte beiden Männern zu. „Wir sehen uns dann.“ Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück, stand auf und stieß genau in dem Moment, als Rodney die Tasse hob, gegen seinen Arm. Kaffee platschte über seine Hand und auf den Tisch. Ein paar Spritzer landeten auf seinem T-Shirt.

„Oh, Verzeihung, ich muss wohl gestolpert sein.“ Das Lächeln, das Teyla ihm schenkte, war zuckersüß und ein klein wenig selbstgefällig.

„Ja, natürlich“, murmelte Rodney säuerlich und wischte die Flüssigkeit mit einer Serviette auf. Er sah Teyla nach, als sie den Raum verließ, und bemerkte dann staunend: „Sie hat das mit Absicht getan.“ Ungläubig wandte er sich an Sheppard: „Hast du das gesehen? Das war Absicht.“

„Ja, McKay.“ Sheppard zog eine Grimasse. „Und mich wird sie heute Nachmittag absichtlich mit ihren Bantos verdreschen.“

„Oh“ Rodney fühlte sich sofort besser bei diesem Gedanken. Schadenfreude war eben doch die schönste Freude. „Du hast es verdient, also erwarte kein Mitleid.“

„Komm schon, Rodney.“ Sheppard hob die Augenbrauen. „Du musst aber zugeben, ich war nicht schlecht. Du hast keinen Augenblick gezweifelt, dass ich’s Ernst meine.“

„Was allerdings eher dafür spricht, dass ich dir fast jede Idiotie zutraue und weniger für deinen Einfallsreichtum oder dein Schauspieltalent“, konterte Rodney mit einem Augenrollen

Sheppard grinste nur und stand auf. „Okay, ich muss los. Du kommst doch zum Fest, oder? Es gibt diesen Beerenwein und so eine Art Honigkuchen.“

„Wenn du mir versprichst, dass Teyla ihre Stöcke im Trainingsraum lässt.“

„Ich sorge höchstpersönlich dafür.“ Sheppard schnappte sich sein Tablett und lächelte Rodney zu. „Bis später, dann.“

„Ja, ja, bis dann.“ Rodney kippte rasch den letzten Rest seines Kaffees hinunter, der zusätzlich zu dem fürchterlichen Geschmack inzwischen auch noch kalt war. Trotzdem musste er lächeln. Wegen Sheppard und seinen albernen Scherzen, wegen der Aussicht auf ein Fest mit seinen Freunden und auf Kuchen und Beerenwein. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag, trotz des grauenvollen Kaffees am Morgen, doch nicht in einer Katastrophe enden.

Als er dreizehn Stunden später nach seinem ersten Bissen des wirklich fantastischen athosianischen Kuchens feststellte, dass er außer Honig noch das Pegasus-Äquivalent der Zitrone enthielt, revidierte er seine Meinung wieder.

~ ENDE ~


End file.
